


just watch the smoke rings rise in the air

by rummyjoe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity has a bad dream, Ficlet, Kinda fluff, Oliver comforts her, That's it, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummyjoe/pseuds/rummyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Things never are as bad as they seem</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So dream dream dream</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	just watch the smoke rings rise in the air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apinknightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apinknightmare/gifts).



Felicity sat up with a gasp, her heart racing.

Strong arms instantly wrapped around her. “Hey, it's okay. You're safe. I'm here. It's okay.”

She leaned into Oliver's embrace, working to slow her breathing as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She shook her head before resting it against his chest and wrapping her arms around him, squeezing tight, grounding herself in the here and now.

“Okay. Maybe in the morning.” He kissed her temple and settled back down on the bed, holding her close.

Felicity snuggled tighter into Oliver's body and tried to let his gentle caresses lull her into a calmer state. A few quiet minutes passed, neither of them pretending they would be falling asleep anytime soon.

“I'm usually the one doing this for you,” her soft voice eventually broke the silence.

“And it's past time I got to pay you back.” He kissed her forehead, then winced as he realized what he'd said. “I mean being here for you, not past time that you should be having nightmares, I just... I'm glad I can be here for you. Like you always are for me. But I'd rather you weren't having them. The nightmares, I mean.”

Felicity breathed a ghost of a chuckle. “Wow, you're really committing to this role reversal thing. Do I have to get up and go do fifty push-ups with a surly look on my face now?”

“If you can do fifty push-ups, I'll let Thea give me that makeover she keeps threatening me with.”

She lightheartedly punched his shoulder.

Oliver let out an exaggerated “Ow!” and rubbed his shoulder.

Felicity rolled her eyes “Jerk.”

“I love you, too.”

She settled back into his side with a hum of contentment and closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and Summary taken from the song "Dreams", written by Johnny Mercer and covered by a bazillion people. The [Roy Orbison version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0R8XZeIpy4) is the one that fits the mood of this best, I think.


End file.
